Critter Process
by lustforkreation7
Summary: Sonic the Hedgehog sets out a new adventure to stop the evil 'Dr. Robotnik,' & along the way he meets a young, two-tailed fox, but something's strange about him. Rated M for extreme torture, gore, & forced-cannibalism. The picture was created by '*tysonhesse' on 'deviantART,' go check him out, he's a great artist.
1. An Adventure

The green grass flowed invitingly as the sparkling blue ocean's waves moved back and forth slowly. The Sun shined brightly as it burned in the sky, surrounded by white, puffy clouds. This was Emerald Hill, a beautiful, tropical area on Westside Island. Several species of animal lived here and peaceful harmony was a common sight to be seen. Despite the magnificent scenery, trouble was afoot as several badniks got ready for a certain someone's arrival. Now you may be wondering, ''What's a badnik?''

Well, a badnik is an average-sized machine with a design based off that of an animal, or common object. The thing is, these badniks are dangerous, and their only intentions are to encounter ''The Speed Demon,'' and destroy him.

A few Coconut badniks hid up in some palm trees, their monkey-like designs aiding them in gripping the bark. Several razor-toothed Masher badniks circled below in a waterfall's pool, ready to pounce. A few dozen Buzzer badniks buzzed around near the tops of the palm trees, stingers raised. Everything was silent for a few seconds, besides the humming noise from the Buzzers, before a consistent patting noise was heard in the distance.

It got closer, and closer, and closer. Before they were given a chance to react, a blue flash raced by, leaving Coconuts and Buzzers as nothing, but small explosions.

The Blue Blur unrolled from it's ball-shaped form and landed on it's feet. It slowly raised itself up and flashed a grin at it's opposing enemies.

''You make it too easy!'', he said with a cocky attitude.

This was Sonic the Hedgehog, the one to end the tyranny that was being spread all over Westside Island. Sonic looked up to see a few Buzzers rushing at him, before jumping up and turning into a sphere of razors, bursting through the mindless robots. Not even giving them a chance to shoot their bursts of energy at him. Sonic landed back on the grass as pieces of scrap metal fell all around him, but then he noticed something.

As he destroyed each and every one of the machines, a small animal was released out of it. Several little animals coughed and wheezed as they slowly got up. Some rabbits, others little birds, they were all innocent. Sonic sped over toward them and helped up as many as he could. He helped them gain back their balance and awarance. It truly did anger Sonic to see these poor, defenseless creatures be used so horridly.

A few Coconuts aimed their bombs at Sonic before tossing the dangerous weapons at him. He dodged each and every one of them with agility, before hopping with a lengthy height into the air. While airborne, the hedgehog kicked several of the monkey-robots, sending them into the distance and exploding from the impact of the hit. As if adding fuel to the fire, more hurt animals flew out of the explosion and into the ground. Sonic sped over towards the creatures with a slightly cracked heart. Anger began to rise from within, he couldn't stand to watch these animals be harmed any longer.

The blue hedgehog let his anger cool down, so that he could put more of his focus into assisting the tiny creatures. As he continued to do this, he let his mind wander. The adventurer thought of some of his previous actions, some recent, others from a while ago. He also thought of what to do on his newest journey, the current one. Sonic almost instantly began to regret thinking about things, because of a recurring thought that just happened to return.

''_Why, why did I freakin' leave them?_'', He thought. ''_I should've stayed with them, they ne-_''

''Excuse me, sir, but who are you, and what are you doing here?''

Sonic slowly turned around to see a two-tailed, orange fox with a look more surprised than his.

The spiny hedgehog took a moment to accommodate his surprise as the younger-looking mammal stared at him with big eyes that screamed curiosity.

''Well...'', Sonic said, waiting for the fox to throw his name in there.

''Oh, my name is Miles Prower, but I like to just be called Tails.''

He replied with, ''Well 'Tails,' I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog, and I'm here to put an end to this.'' The teenager stated while pointing a thumb to himself.

''Oh, okay. Well...I'm here to...stop...the evil, too.'' Tails responded with nervousness in his voice.

''I didn't say anything about evil, hmm.'' The blue hedgehog said as he walked up to the fox.

''Well, uh...um.'' He chuckled out.

''Oh, I get it! You know exactly what's going on here, don't you, and you wanna help me, huh?''

''Yeah yeah, that's it.''

''Oh, well, what can you do?''

''Give me those little critters there, and I'll show you.'' Tails told Sonic with his arms out in a ''give me it now'' type fashion.

Sonic didn't know this fox whatsoever, so being demanded to give him some of his friends was slightly strange. The kid did seem pleasant, but Sonic knew better than to trust someone he just met.

''Why?'' He asked with concern.

''Well, they don't look so good, and I know just the procedures I can make to heal them.''

''You sure you know what you're talking about?''

''You can trust me, Sonic.''

It must've been the way Tails said it, or the fact that he seemed like such a nice youngster, but Sonic felt like he needed to hand over the animals. And maybe he knew what he was talking about, Sonic met some others in the past that seemed a tiny bit abnormal. But were amazing heroes with very special talents.

''Alright, I trust ya.'' Sonic told Tails as he handed an armful of the critters to him.

Tails then carried the small animals, some of them coughing, others moaning, to the back-seat of a small, red plane. The young fox dropped the bundle of furry and feathery critters into the seat.

''Whoa! What's that?'' Sonic said, truly astonished with the impressive aircraft.

''This thing is a little creation called the Tornado.'' Tails presented the mechanical jet with pride. He seemed almost surprised that someone would be amazed with his plane.

''It's pretty cool-looking, what's it's miles?''

''How fast can it go?'' Sonic asked again with a small smirk.

The true blue was all about speed, so it wasn't surprising when he saw something that looked fast and wanted to know just how quick it was.

''Oh, weeeellll...four-hundred fifty kilometers per hour with just one engine, and three-hundred forty meters per second with both engines.'' Tails said with a tone of self-admiration.

''Ah, cool.'' Sonic said with astonishment.

He slowly walked up to the small plane and started to examine it. Sonic knew it was nowhere near as fast as he was, but it sounded pretty awesome.

Suddenly, several Buzzers flew in from behind Sonic and Tails, and shot at the blue hedgehog. He dodged each shot, and jumped on one of the Buzzers. The Buzzer shot around crazily, and Sonic then, jumped from it with enough force that destroyed it. Sonic preceded to land on another in his ball-form, destroying it, and then bouncing away from it. He landed back on the ground and quickly asked Tails, ''You gonna help me, or not?'' Tails looked around nervously for some reason, and responded with, ''Uh...uh...ooookay.''

Tails started to propel his tails, and fly up in the air. Sonic noticed this, and acknowledged it by stating, ''Well, that's a pretty nifty use for that extra tail.'' Tails didn't respond and slashed both of his tails, while in the air, at a Buzzer, splitting it in half and making it turn into a fiery explosion. Tails landed back down on the ground with an angered look on his face. A lot more critters appeared in several clouds of smoke, coughing and wheezing.

''More?!'' Sonic yelled with anger and confusion.

Sonic remembered small animals being in-cased within robots from his first adventure in stopping evil, he knew it was wrong, immoral, and it had to be stopped. Sonic slowly walked over towards the hurt critters, before Tails quickly blurted out, ''Hey, uhm...we have...to..to...go and stop the evil, there's no time to lose!''

Sonic stopped and quickly looked over at Tails with a suspicious look on his face.

''Why do you sound so nervous?'' Sonic said in a watchful tone.

''I'm..I..just...uh...I don't.'' Tails stuttered.

''What?''

''I don't want to talk about it!''

Tails ran over toward the Tornado, and hopped in as Sonic watched dazed while the fox flew off into some clouds. He then shrugged his shoulders and ran off toward a wooden bridge made of logs. He barely knew the kid, and he was already getting really emotional with the adventurer.

Sonic felt like he should've went off after the young one, but he had some wickedness to take care of.

* * *

Tails was flying the plane uncontrollably with tears in his eyes as the rushing air blew at his face. He wiped his tears and put his head up as he muttered, ''It just doesn't feel right, I barely know him. '' As the plane glided from side to side in a discordant fashion, the engineer remembered that he had to do what must be done. It killed him on the inside, ''_But the good of the future comes before anything else.''_ He thought. With that, the two-tailed fox steered the wheel on the biplane and made a rough turn in his direction. He was going back, he had to.

More tears started to well up in his eyes as the thoughts of what he needed to do drifted back into his mind.

''_YOU MUST DO_ THIS!'' His mind demanded.

''But why?'' Tails questioned to himself, the tears had begun to stain his furry chest and from the wind, whisk past the sides of his head.

''_DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT THE FATE OF THIS_ WORLD?'' The other side of him continued to argue.

Tails carried on with his persistence and asked, ''Of course! But haven't I done enough already?!'' His voice starting to break.

''_ENOUGH! IF YOU DON'T DO IT, I'LL FORCE YOU_ TO!'' The other voice in his head yelled at him in rage.

''NO. YOU. CAN'T!'' Tails was fed up with his corrupted brain and gripped the steering wheel tight, beginning to turn it.

''_It's almost like you don't know who I am. Very well, I suppose I'll be the one to save this pitiful planet._''

Tails was about to protest, before an intense headache began to conjure within his head.

''No.'' He whispered to no one in particular.

The young engineer's arms started to steer the plane back around as more tears fled from his eyes. ''NO! NO! PLEASE, DON'T MAKE ME!'' The fox pleaded, but his other half showed no mercy. The Tornado began to regain control and fly normally while Tails hung his head down. Tears gently fell from his eyes and dissolved after they landed onto his lap and the seat. A small chuckle commenced from the troubled kid, before they began to rise in pitch and turn into full-fledged laughs of insanity. Tails quickly snapped his head up and stared at the path ahead. ''You know I'm stronger than you, Prower. Your past makes sure of that.''

''No use Believing In Yourself.'' He chortled.

* * *

Sonic easily dispatched a few Mashers as they jumped up from the waterfall lake and tried to snap at the speedy, blue hedgehog. He jumped over the many spike-ridden pits that were below him and slid through several small openings between floating, grass-covered platforms and the checker-patterned ground. He never questioned the fact that some of the Earth was floating before him. After all, it hadn't been the first time he had seen them.

Sonic felt alive and energetic as he destroyed more badniks and helped the little critters from within support their balance and surroundings. When he was done assisting the animals, he would leave them to their own lives. Letting them rest and find their way. Sonic continued to run at extreme speeds, before he saw it, the fairly large machine in the distance, slugging towards him. Sonic stood tall and a grin formed on his face.

''Wuddup Egghead.''

Suddenly, the devastating drill at the front of the machine rushed at Sonic, but he dodged it with a jump and saw the operator of the vehicle as he was in mid-air. Dr. Robotnik, or as Sonic liked to call him, ''Eggman,'' sat there in the driver's seat with an angered and flabbergasted look on his face. Sonic beamed a wide grin at the scientist before he morphed into his ball-form and bounced off of his his bald, shiny head.

Sonic preceded to bounce off of the furious scientist and land behind the machine. Robotnik grabbed his head as it throbbed with pain, and made a quick glance to the heroic hedgehog behind him. He made a grunt and forced his roaring vehicle to tardily turn around and charge at Sonic. Robotnik seemed to lack in common sense as he was repeating the same move he did a few seconds ago.

This scientist was the one Sonic was trying to stop, he was the one creating the badniks and putting the innocent critters inside them as a power source. Robotnik was also the one who tried to take over South Island and was stopped by Sonic during his first adventure. The dastardly scientist has now resurfaced with a new plan, using ancient gems known as the Chaos Emeralds to power his space base, the ''Death Egg.'' Sonic knew something was evil about with the creation of the Death Egg, and planned on foiling the doctor's newest scheme.

Robotnik's vehicle slowly moved towards Sonic, and the speedster rehears-ally jumped and bounced off Robotnik's head. The mustached man was fed up with Sonic's irritation, so he fired the drill at the front of his vehicle at the hedgehog as if it were a missile. Sonic athletically did a flip over the drill and kicked Robotnik in the face. Sonic rushed towards the ground in his ball-form as Robotnik shouted curses and pressed a few buttons in his vehicle, making the helicopter-bladed ''Egg-O-Matic'' rise from being docked with the drill car and speed off. Sonic chased after Robotnik, but he was able to escape into the sky. ''Don't worry, I'll scramble ya' later!'' He yelled with the same cockiness that encouraged him to put his foot in evil's face.

The adventurer then spotted a large machine with a button on top, with curiosity and determination, he ran towards the machine. As Sonic was about to jump towards the contraption, Tails flew in out of no where with his Tornado. Sonic watched as Tails tried to stick a good landing, but his plane ripped through the grass and slid across the ground, almost crashing into Sonic.

''Wait, wait, don't press that button, the machine will explode, it's a trap!'' Tails warned frantically while he jumped out of the plane.

''Really?''

''Yes, trust me!''

''Alright, thanks.''

''Oh...no problem.'' Tails said, rubbing the back of his head.

''Wait, how do you know that?''

''Let's just say, that I found out the hard way.''

''Oh.'' Sonic said with a look of shock. ''_How could he survive that?_'' But he quickly shook off thought.

''Hey, you think you can give me a ride?''

''Yeah, sure.''

The young fox jumped into the pilot's seat, as Sonic jumped on the wing of the Tornado and gave Tails a thumbs-up. The engineer started the Tornado and looked ahead with a smirk.

''Hey, Tails. Uhm, whatever did happen with those animals you took?'' Sonic asked, he didn't want this to be a silent flight, so making conversation was just what he aimed to do.

''Oh, I took care of them.''

Sonic could've sworn he saw a smile on Tails' muzzle, but he shook it off. Why would he smile about helping out those poor critters?

''_Oh, wait. He's probably just happy with what it feels like to help others in their time of need._'' Sonic thought, before a warm smile formed on his face.

Little did he know, that wasn't the circumstance at all.

* * *

Industrial noises were made everywhere and chemical smoke filled the air as Sonic sped down the looped chemical pipes, adrenaline rushing to him. Tails followed behind with a look of agitation on his face. The plant they were at was harming Westside Island with all it's chemicals and Sonic wasn't very fond of this.

The run-through was pretty fast for the quick one as he destroyed several evil-doers and Tails helped him with his flying ability by carrying him to certain areas. Sonic was actually enjoying the kid's help and company, he was a cool little dude. The two eventually made it to another area as the pink liquid from below started to rise up, getting closer to the blue hedgehog and orange fox. A huge machine flew in from above, and inside it, Dr. Robotnik.

The whole little ordeal was dealt with quickly as Tails attacked Robotnik in the air and Sonic dodged his ''sludge balls,'' which were destroying the platform he was on. Eventually, Robotnik's aircraft couldn't take any more damage and flew off. Sonic and Tails ran off, away from the platform. They came across another one of those contraptions with a large button on top. Sonic was seriously interested in the machine and wanted to know more about it.

''Say, what exactly does that thing do?''

''I already told you, it's just a trap, leave it alone.'' Tails said as if he was annoyed before flying forward.

''What the-'' Sonic whispered to himself, shrugging and running off. They continued to come across more locations and badnik enemies.

An aquatic ruin, a casino-like place, another grassy area, a cavern, an oil-filled ocean, and an industrial plant. All the while, fighting against Robotnik's failing attacks and seeing several of those machines with big buttons. And collecting six of the Chaos Emeralds scattered around many of the areas they came across. Throughout all of these dangerous areas that threatened the two hero's lives, they fought together and helped one another out during their times of need.

Whether it be when Sonic almost slipped and almost fell into an oily death and Tails saved him, or when Tails destroyed a few badniks charging at Sonic that he didn't notice. The two always looked after each other on this journey, and a strong bond began to form.

After disbanding from a certain group that he became family with, partnering with the young fox gave him glee. He still didn't know why he chose this lone path, and it saddened him that he probably wouldn't be able to join back into the faction, full of his friends and companions. But the genius engineer changed that when he worked with Sonic.

He felt like new family to Sonic, even if they didn't converse much and Tails shot off every attempt at talking that Sonic threw at him. But just from the help and desperation that he saw in the fox's eyes, he knew that they were friends. They had to be, otherwise, why would Tails partner with him in the first place?

The orange fox had seemed to be extremely nervous at times, and would look a bit sad at other times. But Sonic shook off the actions as shyness, which the kid was most likely displaying.

Sonic and Tails had driven Robotnik off the island, but the job wasn't done yet. The doctor had fled to his airbase and the two heroes continued to chase him via Tails' tornado. Tails chased down the airbase as Sonic dealt with several airborne badniks while on a wing of the plane. The pilot got closer to the airbase and he nodded at Sonic before the hedgehog hopped off the plane and onto the airship.

''I'm gonna' go to the front of the base and try to get rid of more of the bad, er...I mean, robots.'' Tails yelled, his voice about drowned out from the booming volume of the airbase.

Sonic confused, replied with, ''Alright, be careful.''

Tails glanced at the hedgehog with a toothy grin, ''I will. As for you, I don't know if that will help.''

The fox's plane zipped off to the front of the aircraft, leaving behind a very puzzled Sonic.

''What?!''

The tone in which Tails said that, why did it sound so grim? What was with the smile? What's a ''bad, er...?''

Sonic knew that Tails would act strange sometimes, but that was actually...creepy. He didn't have time to ponder any further on the matter, as he needed to stop Robotnik, once and for all.

Sonic remembered the six Chaos Emeralds he had collected, he just needed to get the final one from Robotnik. Sonic sped through the air base, taking out ground-bent badniks and eventually, coming face-to-face with Robotnik. He tried a different method this time, but Sonic still defeated him. The blows to the vital parts of the airbase caused it to start going down. Robotnik saw his chance to escape the meddlesome hedgehog and ran up an exterior gantry onto a one-man spaceship. Sonic watched as Robotnik escaped.

''Damn!'' He grunted.

Sonic noticed how the space ship was slowly getting away and he jumped onto a side of it and held on. The ship flew off towards a huge base in the empty space that's appearance was that of Robotnik's face. The ship arrived and entered through a hole in the base and flew off above. Sonic couldn't hold on any longer and let go, now in the foundation known as the ''Death Egg.''

The thought of what was going to happen to Tails ran across his mind as he examined his surroundings.

''_I hope he's okay._''

''I hope he's okay, because he needs to be ready for his process.''

Tails' plane rushed into outer space, while the young fox inside cackled.

* * *

_If you're wondering, yes, things are heavily different in this story compared to what originally happens in the games. That is why Tails is the one who owns the Tornado. Anyways, stay-tuned for the next chapter!_


	2. Why?

Sonic ran quickly down the long platform, all he could hear were his own footsteps on the metallic floor of the Death Egg. As he continued speeding on top of the platform, the eerie silence and small burning stars in the distance made him uneasy, but oddly excited. Sonic was set on stopping Robotnik and bringing him to justice. While being slightly enthusiastic, he still remained worried for his friend he thought was still on Earth.

''_He's probably worried like hell, I just left him there. Just like how I left the-_'' Sonic destroyed the thought in mere seconds. He didn't want to bring up unwanted memories. Plus, he had something to take care of.

As he was still running down the platform, suddenly small openings in the ceiling shot out tubes that slowly filled the up the entire area with a thick fog. Sonic carefully walked around in the fog, looking for a way out, easy or not. He was quite aggravated with this, there was no time to be wasted. He knew that if he were to just run at full speed, he could collide with a wall, or fall off an edge of the platform and drift into outer space.

Sonic squinted his eyes and flashed his head all about, but the only thing that appeared was the irritating fog. He then thought that he saw what looked like yellow-ish wall a few fe-

Suddenly, before Sonic could react, he was tripped and fell face first into the cold metal that was the floor of the Death Egg. Sonic opened his eyes and looked up to see a silhouette. As he looked closer at the mysterious figure, he noticed some distinguishing features. The furry muzzle, the small stature, and most of all, the two tails.

''Tails buddy, that you?'' Not a single noise came from the silhouette, but Sonic continued. ''Dude, it's not safe here, what are you doing?'' The figure stepped out of the fog, and was unsurprisingly revealed to be Tails. He had a minor smile on his face and his left eye was twitching a bit.

''Funny-'' Tails stared at Sonic, ''Because I know everything about here.''

Sonic looked at Tails in substantial confusion. Before he could react, Tails pulled up the strangest-looking gun and fired a ray of purple and red spiraling energy at Sonic. He tried to get up and escape the gun's blast, but it was too late. The impact sent Sonic flying a few feet back as the last thing he saw before losing conscientiousness was Tails' silhouette. It seemed to be pulling up what looked like a coat in it's other hand.

* * *

Vision and awarance slowly returned to Sonic as he then noticed something very unnerving, despite his drowsiness. He seemed to be strapped down, laying inside a very comfortable, cushioned bed. The weirdest part about all of this was the fact that he was surrounded by machines, yet he lay in this extremely soft bed. The bed was suited to his form, adjusting his quills so that he would feel comfortable. Sonic freaked and clenched his teeth as he looked around in fear, wondering where he was and what was to happen. The massive room he was in looked to be a factory with assembly lines, steam engines, and worst of all, little critters trapped in electrified cells everywhere.

There were so many industrial noises, chirps, and squeaks coming from every direction, it was overwhelming. Sonic watched in horror as several little critters were taken from their cells by large metal claws and stabbed in random places on their bodies with needles. They were then placed inside badniks on assembly lines with the proper adjustments. After the animals were pierced, they twitched uncontrollably and breathed heavily, as if they had been injected with some sort of adrenaline. Sonic jerked around, but it was no use. The terrible acts bestowed upon him were too much to handle, he had to escape and foil Robotnik's plans.

He abruptly remembered what took place before he passed out. Why would Tails attack him, why was he smiling, and what was that thing in his hand? All these questions raced through his mind as he looked down to see the aforementioned fox at a large control panel. He was wearing a lab coat and had some kind of device strapped onto his right wrist. Tails was fiddling with some things at the panel and didn't seem to notice that Sonic had awoken.

''Tails, what the hell is going on?'' Sonic yelled, desperately wanting an answer. But he didn't respond and pressed a few buttons on the control panel before pulling a lever. A beeping was heard, followed by a whirring noise. A big machine lowered from above, it's design similar to that of a revolver's barrel. It seemed to be trained on Sonic.

''What are you doing, what the hell are you doing?!'' Sonic screamed as his heart thumped against his chest. Tails slowly raised his head up at Sonic and a small grin formed on his face. Sonic knew something was wrong just from that and his heart started to beat all the more faster. Tails pressed another button on the panel and steam poured out of the contraption. Sonic thrashed here and there, unprepared for the worst.

Before he could scream, several small blocks of metal shot out of the machine one by one.

Though they were small, they still caused severe pain as they smashed into Sonic's stomach. They didn't exactly tear through his belly, but they did ram into it hard enough to break something. After what seemed like forever, the wretched machine stopped and went back from whence it came as Tails pulled another lever on the control panel. He continued to press more buttons on the panel, completely ignoring Sonic's moans of pain. His eyes were tightened shut as he rolled his head around and tried his best to block the pain out of his system. The feeling of his ribs slowly falling apart, from the effect of the hits, was too much to bear and he shot his eyes open.

Blood and several other digested contents of his stomach rushed up and spewed out of his mouth all over himself and the floor below. Sonic continued to groan, but kept himself from crying. He was strong, mentally and physically. Breaking down would only strengthen his enemy. Tails walked out from behind the panel and pressed a few buttons on his wrist gadget as he headed towards Sonic. The bed, which was in a vertical position, lowered down to ground level as Sonic continued to grit his teeth and try to ignore the pain. His chest, arms, and legs were all strapped down so that he couldn't move.

''I thought I'd at least let you be comfortable-'' Tails said while stroking the soft mattress, looking into Sonic's eyes ''before the upcoming fun.''

''W-w-w-what are you doing?'' Sonic managed to stutter out, blood running down his muzzle. The main thought that ran through his mind was of escaping and stopping Robotnik, but he also wanted to know why Tails was doing this. And the lingering painful feel from his stomach was really distracting.

It took the hedgehog a few moments to register in his mind what exactly was happening and obtain the willpower to focus. But he was able to block the pain and bewilderment out and look back into Tails' eyes. They were bloodshot and large bags hung under them. No hint of compassion seemed to present within his eyes.

Sonic wanted to know why Tails would hurt him like this and was tempted to ask, but the decision to defeat the scientist over weighed that.

''How long have I been asleep?'' Sonic asked very weakly. Like what was mentioned previously, Sonic's primary attention was on finding Robotnik, despite the confusing situation at hand. So knowing when he had been knocked out and what the current day was were relevant pieces of information.

''Let's just say...awhile.''

Sonic almost immediately started to thrash about, but to no avail. ''I have to get out of here right now!'' The blue hedgehog exclaimed. From Tails' response, he thought could have been knocked for at least a week! He quickly stopped moving due to the excruciating pain in his lower abdomen.

''I'm sorry, but there's no leaving now-'' Tails responded as he walked away, his hands behind his back. ''you've brought this upon yourself.'' He was no longer smiling, he had a rather upset face.

''You don't understand, I-I need to stop Robotnik!'' Sonic preceded to cough up more blood.

''Oh Sonic, Robotnik's not the one you need to be worrying about.'' Tails spoke calmly while shaking his head.

''What do you mean?'' Sonic asked, though he felt he knew the answer.

''All will be revealed soon, but for now we need to move on to the next step in your process.'' Tails commented as he pressed a few more buttons and flicked a couple of switches on the panel.

Sonic had so many questions, and he wasn't at all hesitant at asking at least one of them. ''Why are you doing this, Tails?'' If he could figure this out, he could probably convince the engineer into releasing him.

''I understand that you're confused, but that's all part of the situation,'' Tails said before pulling a lever, ''plus, it also aids me in my goal.''

Sonic's bed rushed towards the control panel and stopped right in front of it. ''I'll do whatever you want, just please let me go!'' Sonic claimed, trying to reason with the disturbed child.

''That's just what I wanted to hear.'' Sonic didn't know what he meant by that, but he was willing to do almost anything to leave and stop Robotnik...as long as it didn't render him too weak.

Though he knew that a few of his ribs were broken, he was still determined to not let the evil scientist fulfill his plans of world domination.

''Now brace yourself, you may not enjoy this.'' Tails mentioned as he thrusted his fingers into a few knobs implanted into his wrist device. One of the critters, a small bird, was released from it's cell and grabbed by a metallic claw. The creature resisted and moved around, but was forced onto a metal examining table and strapped down by it's head and legs. The claw had finished it's job and disappeared.

''What are you doing now?!'' Sonic asked with both anger and anxiety.

''What must be done.'' Tails replied simply.

He picked up a metal tool box up from behind the control panel and set it down. The critter fluttered around, desperately wanting to escape. The animal's small table was just a few feet way from Sonic's bed, behind the panel facing towards him. It's chirps of dismay saddened Sonic, but excited Tails. The orange fox searched around in the box with a huge unnerving grin and wide, soul-less eyes. ''There we are!'' he shouted eagerly. He then proceeded to pull a scalpel from the box and close it.

''What are you gonna do with that?!'' Sonic demanded to know as Tails put the box away.

''I don't wanna spoil the surprise.'' He said while walking up to the terrified critter.

''Don't you freakin hurt it!'' Sonic screamed at the psychotic engineer.

Tails ignored him and bent down to where his muzzle brushed up against the bird's head.

''Don't worry, I'm saving you.'' He whispered into it's ear. He then snapped his head toward Sonic and with a calm smile, said ''I want you to watch.''

''What's wrong with you?!'' The injured hedgehog hollered as the pain in his body intensified.

''Nothing! Nothing's wrong with me!'' Tails screamed furiously as he jammed his fingers into several buttons on his wrist gadget. Many small metallic claws came forth from the darkness and grabbed a hold of Sonic's head. They then turned his head and forced his eyes open in the direction of the horrific occurrence.

Tails winked at Sonic before inserting the scalpel into the blue bird's chest and with precision, slid it down to the creature's stomach and then pulled it out. Muffled chirps tried to elude from the Tails' hand as he covered the creature's beak. He removed his hand from the beak as blood gushed out of it.

The little animal lay there, slightly spazzing, before Tails jammed both of his hands into it's open tummy. First came the intestines, then other organs and bone fragments. His gloves and lab coat were stained with the animal's crimson fluid as the scalpel rested on the ground, not needed anymore. The bird made a few final movements before before slowly shutting it's eyes and hanging it's head down. Life had finally fled from the innocent critter.

Sonic was on the verge of tears as he watched a friend guilty of nothing be put to death. All animals were friends to Sonic, so when one was hurt, it hurt him.

The sight of the bird's innards being removed from it's sliced open belly made him sick. He tried to hold back the feeling to vomit, but it pushed on. Scrunching his bruised stomach up, he managed to contain the strong urge and catch his breath. Tears from his eyes being held open too long slid down his muzzle and into his mouth, creating a salty taste that mixed with the blood and vomit from earlier.

Sonic had seen blood and gashes from injuries he had sustained in the past, and from his previous partners. But this was something entirely different, this was gory murder at it's finest.

Tails hummed casually while carrying the armful of entrails over towards the control panel. He pressed a few buttons on his wrist device with his free hand as he cradled the bundle of blood and guts in one arm. All of the tiny claws let go of Sonic and creeped off into the darkness. He started to rapidly blink his eyes and breath heavily, it was the only good feeling that had come out of this. Sonic closed his eyes and tried to calm down.

''WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?!'' He still kept his eyes tightened shut.

''I thought I already told you: nothing is wrong with me.'' Tails said through gritted teeth, obviously frustrated.

''Then why are you-'' Sonic stopped mid-sentence, a strong and foul odor had found it's way into his nostrils. He slowly opened his eyes to see two gloves drenched in blood holding a handful of slightly shiny organs just a few inches away from his face. The ungodly smell filled up his nose.

Sonic couldn't take it any longer, the horrible stench combined with the grotesque clump of entrails before him was too much. More vomit shot out like a stream from his mouth. The unbearable feeling of his broken ribs rattling in the geyser of puke made him even more sick. Tails quickly dodged the rain of disgorge by jumping off of the control panel, numbles still in his arms. The upchuck splattered all over the panel and Sonic himself. He wanted to weep his sorrow away so badly, even though it wouldn't of helped.

''Dammit, now look what you did!'' Tails loudly said in an angry-mocking tone. He pulled a plastic bin out from under the control panel with his foot and dumped the guts into it. Tails then grabbed a rag out from under the panel and commenced his wiping of the vomit. Sonic just grunted in anguish and spit out more throw-up, along with some more blood.

''Why, why are you doing this?'' The sickened teenager adjured.

''If you didn't like that, then you're definitely not gonna like what's comin next.'' Tails cheerfully claimed as he wiped the last bit of spew off the control panel.

''Just please, stop, please.'' Sonic begged while breathing heavily.

Tails discarded the rag into a nearby bin on an assembly line, most likely to be cleaned. He headed back over to the panel and looked up at Sonic with an ecstatic smile, ''Get ready for dinner.''

* * *

Sonic didn't pay any attention to those last words Tails spoke just a few seconds ago, due to the shock and pain he had endured over the course of the last twenty minutes. Tails grabbed the bin with the organs and hopped up on the control panel, right in front of him. The hedgehog's eyes caught sight of the disgusting mess upon him, but he felt he couldn't vomit anymore, despite the dreadful stench. Sonic just turned his head the other way and held his eyes shut.

''Now, now, be a good boy and eat your food.'' Tails spoke in a scolding manner while grabbing a kidney from the gory box. Sonic's sudden realization of what was happening hit him like a ton of bricks. Tails was trying feed him the bird's innards!

''No, no! Stop it!'' He screamed while shaking his head wildly. The freshly removed organ slid against several areas on Sonic's muzzle as Tails struggled to encase it within his mouth. He already had a large amount of blood and barf around his mouth, so the red fluid smearing off of the kidney wasn't much of a bother. But it was still utterly revolting.

He continued to resist eating the soft, squishy internal body part, leaving Tails very annoyed. ''Alright, that's it! You asked for this!'' He stated with edge.

The insane fox gave Sonic a quick knee in the his abdomen, shattering some of his already broken ribs. Sonic let out a long scream of agony, this enormous amount of pain was the worst he had ever felt. Seeing his chance to act, Tails started to quickly shove the viscera from the bin into Sonic's mouth.

He almost immediately commenced to furiously try and spit the bloody gob of gore out. Tails grew irritated with this and kneed Sonic once more, this time light. He wanted to refrain from damaging any vital organs. The pain was still immense as it ran through his entire body. Tails proceeded to drive the last bit of the repulsive cluster into the groaning adventurer's mouth. He tossed the bin off into the distance and grabbed Sonic's cheeks, ''If you even think about spitting it out, I will inflict more pain on you than you could ever imagine.''

Sonic only stared at the orange fox with disgust, fear, anger, confusion, and betrayal. Why would his friend he thought he could trust do this to him?

The mouth-filled speedster started to gag at the taste of another creature's entrails, but kept himself from spitting, or throwing-up. Tails let go of Sonic's cheeks and crossed his arms while nodding his head.

''Go ahead, chew and swallow.'' He quietly said. Sonic wanted to protest, but terror of being hurt any further got the best of him. All he could possibly do to end this nightmare was to eat the critter's harvested organs. He looked at Tails and shook his head weakly, muffling low pleas of mercy.

''Don't worry, you'll get use to the taste.'' Tails sadistically said.

Sonic had no other choice, he had to do it.

He cautiously sunk his teeth into some intestines and began chewing. The ripping apart of a small stomach left acid from it to swirl around his mouth and combine with the blood and vomit. The metallic and sour tastes coating his tongue were finding their way down his esophagus and into his stomach, he needed to vomit. He gave a quick jolt, ready to barf.

''Unh, unh, unh. Regurgitate and you'll wish ya never did.'' Tails said, wagging his finger. Sonic was able to keep back the impulse and resume puncturing the tiny lungs in his mouth. He had eventually finished chewing all the entrails into small bits and was done crunching on small bone fragments, now he just had to swallow it all.

He glanced, with a face of extreme discomfort, at a nodding Tails, who was assuring Sonic that his next step was to devour. He slowly, and while cringing, let the load of bone, blood, and shredded guts slide down his throat. The exhausted hedgehog felt so nauseated and disgraced, he couldn't even tell which blood in his mouth belonged to him and which was the bird's. Sonic was forced to be a cannibal. He just his head down and weakly said, ''Why?''

''Well, I guess since you've finished your food, I should explain what exactly is going on.'' Tails spoke while jumping down from the control panel.

Sonic's surroundings seemed to be distracting, but they actually weren't. The animal noises of despair and never-ending clanking of metal couldn't compare to the scarred hedgehog's misery and repugnance. Mindfulness lightly began to drift from him and his eyelids started to adjoin. Sonic needed to pass out, it would save him from the grief. But he couldn't give up, he believed it was his duty to protect the planet he loved.

Sonic tried a number of times to keep awake, but the urge pushed on. His heavy breathing slowed down and his eyes gently closed. Tails peered a head over his shoulder and noticed that his victim was approaching sleep. ''Nope! I'm afraid we can't have that.'' The scarlet-splattered kid stated. He then pressed his finger into a tall, light-blue button on the control panel. A random metal arm descended from overhead, at the end of it was a long, sharp, and thin needle.

Without warning the instrument slipped into Sonic's arm, up his wrist and coming to a hault at his bicep. The needle slightly shook a bit, while Tails watched on, waiting patiently for the upcoming events to happen. Sonic instantly lost the desire to rest and his slowed down huffing and puffing of shock shifted into a frenzy of heavy exhaling. As he shook around wildly, the needle attempted to retract from his arm, but Sonic's persistent movement snapped it off of the mechanical arm.

The weirdest thing was the fact that he couldn't feel the pain of the torturous item impaled inside his arm, the intense adrenaline took over. ''Well, someone's mighty active.'' Tails mockingly said as the metal arm lifted itself into darkness above. Beads of sweat poured down Sonic's head and his shrunken pupils frantically sped around his eyes. Suddenly the epinephrine vanished and he calmed down. While catching his breath, he glanced over to his side to see the foot-long needle stabbed through his arm. Reality kicked in and he screamed from the newly-discovered pain seeping through his branch.

Crimson liquid trickled down from the areas where the silver went in and tore out. ''Please, please, take it out! Take it the hell out!'' The exhausted hero hollered.

''I'm pretty sure you got this.'' Tails replied with a heartless smile.

Sonic turbulently whipped his head around, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his arm. He looked back at his arm to see that the needle protruding from his muscle was just inches away from his face. The blue hedgehog then noticed something, he could use his mouth to pull at the tip it and take it out from it's fleshy imprisonment. Sonic held his eyes shut tight and expanded his mouth open wide, ready for the worst of pain.

He bit down on the end of the needle, holding his tongue back and spreading his cheeks wide. Sonic didn't want any of the liquid bubbling from the tip of the instrument to touch the inside of his mouth. With a quick yank of confidence, Sonic pulled the needle a little bit from his arm. Grunts of agony escaped from his throat before he let go and took a fast breath.

''Almost there.'' Tails said, the sick fox was amused with watching his former friend suffer.

Sonic tilted his head and clenched the item between his teeth. He furiously tugged at it and let go. The pained hedgehog continued to bite, pull, and let go, making that his strategy to dislodge the needle. Eventually it came to a point where the metal was jutting out from his limb, just a few centimeters inside. It wobbled around slightly as blood ran down it. Though he was exhausted, the crimson streaming down his peach-colored arm encouraged him to make one final yank. After a quick inhale and exhale, the bloody adventurer let his head droop down diagonally. He set the dreadful object in his mouth and prayed to whatever God was watching.

That's when he pulled with a swift tug. Suddenly, an aching pain in his neck destroyed his focus. Sonic jolted his head back with the needle still in his jaws as it ripped through his bicep and stabbed the flesh in his cheek. That forced him to let go of the instrument and allow it to slantingly stick out from his arm. Tails watched on interested, the little act of self-torture made him feel proud of his handiwork.

The grinding pain in Sonic's neck began to spread and invade his entire body from the neck down.

Now, finally, he couldn't hold it in any longer, tears of pure anguish slid down from his eyelids as most of his body felt like it was being gradually chopped into bits. Then everything went numb, there was no feeling, besides the stinging in Sonic's cheek. He still felt sick in his stomach, though, but there was no pain. Sonic attempted to ignore his bleeding flesh and gain an understanding of what was happening to him.

''Wha-what's going on?'' He questioned with a shaky voice. The pain in his mouth grew with every word he spoke. Tails fiddled with the control panel once more, and a metallic claw descended from above. Sonic watched in horror as it tightly wrapped around the base of the needle, and with one good pull, slipped it out from his mutilated shoulder.

''You were injected with the same substance those little critters over there were given-'' Tails claimed as he motioned his once white glove at the tortured animals being used for their energy. The claw carried the needle as it retracted into a dark corner.

''-I created it myself, thank you very much. But anyways, a little bit after injection, you are engulfed in adrenaline. Your body blocks out all pain and minor functioning ...but that's just for a few seconds.'' The orange fox said before giving a small chuckle. Sonic felt pretty relieved that he couldn't feel his shattered ribs and pierced shoulder. But he still cringed at the sight of his bloody, vomit-covered body.

''In order for the chemicals in the solution to work properly, I had to make it to where the subject's body endures extreme pain. Plus, I love seeing the looks on their faces when it kicks in.'' A devilish grin formed on Tails' furry muzzle. ''I created a special type for you, so you can still witness what's happening. So you can still hear, taste, smell, and see your future.'' Tails shot an icy stare at Sonic.

''After the shock wave of agony, a numb feeling takes over your body, so you lose a lot less control.'' He stated while circling around in front of the panel, hands crossed behind his back. ''Now see, I couldn't have you pass out now, could I? It would ruin the rest of the process, I wan-, I need you to see what's about to transpire.'' The horrid smile and heartless look on Tails' face struck Sonic's very core. The words he just spoke ringed throughout his mind.

''Plea-please, stop! I'll do anything!'' Sonic pleaded before he was cut off by Tails holding his bloody hand up.

''Before I was so rudely interrupted, I would like to explain what exactly I'm doing!'' The young one said rather loudly. Though Sonic was eager to know of why he was doing this, at the same time, he feared the knowledge of what was to happen next.

Throughout the adventure they shared together, Sonic felt so close with the young fox, like he was a little brother. He felt he could trust Tails with his life and that they were true partners. It was a good replacement for the family he had already left.

But now, nothing made sense. Tails was torturing him and enjoying it. And Robotnik could've already succeeded in his plan.

He suddenly remembered something dire, something that could aid him out of this misery.

''The Freedom Fighters.'' Sonic thought with a rising hope.

* * *

_Everything will be explained in the next chapter, well, not everything, but a lot of things. Anyways, stay tuned!_


End file.
